Forever love you
by kudo-shiho
Summary: They love each other,they are together,but what about others...no body else matter.
1. New day,Old wounds

Forever Love You

Genre: Romance,friendship

Characters: Shinichi/Conan,Shiho/Ai

Summary: They love each other,they are together,but what about others...no body else matter.

CHAPTER 1 :1/2 :New day,OLD wounds:

A new day welcomed the city of Tokyo.a new day for Tie tan High School,just another normal day,teens chatting,boys playing,girls doing their early gossip.

just another normal day for Mouri Ran.

she just came to school,early as always,she came to her seat. it was the the last three months in high school for the 19 years old girl,she looked at the seat behind her and Sonoko's seats...yeah...it was...HIS seat.

She is still hoping and wishing that he will comeback,hoping that he will someday...love her back. it's been 2 years since she last saw him,2 years since he last called her,2 years since he REJECTED her.

FLASH BACK A YEAR AND A HALF AGO:

Ran was at the cafe across from the Agency was really excited ; because she got a call from her best friend (secret love) asking her to meet him here. of course she was more than happy to say yes (for her it's like a 'date'). and for that she misses him so very much.

Sonoko was with her when he called and she said that he is going to confess to her today!.of course Ran denied it but she believed Sonoko's words. She really thought that Sinichi loves her and what is left is that one them confess and that's what she going to do if he didn't confess first tomorrow.

FLASHBACK:

Ran was at the kitchen with Sonoko when the phone rang,so she picked it said..

"moshi moshi,Mouri detective agency".

"U mm...h-h-hey Ran it's me Shinichi".

Ran was shocked from his call because it's been 4 months since his last was also happy but covered it with an angry tone.

"Shinichi! why did you call now!? it's been 4 months since your last call!" she yelled.

"yeah,sorry about that" he said simply. He didn't even care about her anger and worry like he used to be.

Ran was taken a back by his rather calm tone.

"Shinichi are you okay?" she asked.

"yeah I'm fine,I just called to ask if you can meet me at the coffee shop across from the agency,there is something important I want to tell". his voice was weak,that she can hardly hear him.

but she didn't notice that because her heart was beating very fast and she was thinking...wants...to...tell...me...something!'

"Ran are you still there?". Shinichi's voice brought her back from her thoughts.

"yeah,okay I will be there".she replied.

" How about at 11?".his voice was still not the carefree voice she used to hear when he is talking to her.

"okay see you there".she said.

"see you then".and he hung up.

when she put the phone down Sonoko asked her..

"so what did he say?".

"he asked to meet him and that he wants to tell me something.".Ran said with a blush.

Sonoko's face brightend as she teased her friend...

"So he finally got the courage to confess to you huh?". she said nudging her friend with her elbow.

"Sonoko!".Ran said with her face flaming red.

"what? I'm right!".

"it's not like that!" Ran said.

Sonoko ignored her and said while looking around the house...

"anyway where is that four eyed brat?". she asked.

"you mean doesn't live here anymore .he is living with Agase and his girlfriend Ai-chan now".Ran said with a smile.

"I always knew there is something between those two...but they look really cute together".Sonoko said.

"yeah they do look very cute together".Ran said happily.

They chatted for a while longer until Sonoko's phone she said

"Sorry Ran but my father wants me to return home fast".She said as she closing the door behind her.

FLASH BACK END.

So there she is waiting for her long awaited crush to come back to her arms.

until the door opened and he came in with a smile on his lips. Ran noticed that he didn't change at all:tall,muscular with his dark brown hair that has some twilight locks in the back. he started walking to the table and took a seat in front of her's and said...

"hey Ran..."

To be continued...


	2. Rejection

CHAPTER 2: Rejection:

Shinichi was on his way to the cafe, across the detective agency.

He was not sure if he should go or not. He is afraid of what Ran will do after hearing to what he is going to tell, tell her not to wait for him anymore and that he loves ANOTHER girl. He know that it will break her heart and he can already imagine 2 ways for this meeting to end...

ONE - She will cry and that's what he fears, because it will make him feel extremely guilty, and he doesn't like to see her cry also.

TWO- She will not understand and she will be angry, even more than the first & she will like to get out of all this in once & for all, after all she is a karate champion.

And if either of those two happens, their will be only one result...their friendship won't be the same after that.

The main reason why he doesn't want to break their friendship, is that both are childhood friends, this is important to them, and he didn't want her to suffer because of him.

He has to tell her now, that he is doing this not because he wants to...it's because he HAS to.

He arrived to the cafe and when he opened the door, her smile was the first thing he saw and he forced himself from overcoming the guilt, he smiled a weak smile while walking towards her, and gracefully he took a seat beside hers and said...

"Hey, Ran". That was when he saw the happiness in her eyes and he felt a painful sensation in his chest but this pain was different from other pains he had felt, it was different from the one, he felt when he shielded Shiho from the bullet, Gin shot at her, different from the one, he felt when he thought that Shiho didn't love him back, although it was more than this one.

It was even different from the pain, the one he saw Shiho was crying because of him...

It was because of the guilt, from having to break her heart and was, because of the guilt of breaking their heart was all because of him.

"Hey, Shinichi" Ran said with a smile and He can see she is happy with him and it made him even more guilty.

They did what they always do when they are together for a while, just talked about their lives and what all happened to them in the past...

"So what do you want to talk about?" Ran asked with an excitement evident in her voice.

And Shinichi almost choke his green tea as he looked up and saw her sparkling. He looked down to decide whether to tell her or not until her remembered what his girlfriend Shiho told him before he got here.

'Just tell her the truth, though she will surely feel heartbroken, but it's better than leading her and making her false hopes'

'I guess she is right!' Shinichi thought with a smile thinking about the girl he is, what he usually does when he feels nervous or he is in, he will just think about her and this makes his heart and mind calm.

But what he didn't know is that when Ran saw his smile, she thought that he is thinking about her and her hopes got to the highest, of which she blushed when he looked up at her and she prepared to hear what he has to say...

Shinichi lifted his head and said...

"Ran, I asked you to meet here to tell you that-" But he was cut off by her..

"Wait! before you say it. I have to tell you something". He was surprised but said. "Well say it"

Ran collected all the courage and took a deep breath, then looked at his face 'It's now or never she thought'..

"We have been friends since we were infants, I want to tell you that over all those years I...I...I fell in love with you!. You might think that it's weird or even impossible but I love you, so do you feel the same for me Shinichi?" asked Ran.

Shinichi was very depressed he didn't expect her to confess at all.

'She's making this more difficult for me and for her' He looked at her in the eyes and said.

"Ran, I know that we've been friends since we were little and I really care for our relationship but this doesn't go any further than you think, I shall tell you the truth, I did feel something for you that went past in these last months, and now my feelings have changed.."

Ran didn't say anything; She didn't even move. Her eyes were only fixed on him and they were pain. Not only that she was was shocked as well; this was the last thing she expected for him to say.

"Why, do you have someone else?" He looked at her: she was staring at him with eyes full immense pain , his eyes were rich of felt immense guilt that was suffocating him, but he answered regardless, "Ran, all I want to say you is the truth, to answer your question, yes…. I met a girl a few months who came to me asking for sister who had been killed. I sort of took care of her. I've always considered her a friend, but less than a five months ago, I realized that my feelings for her were different and went beyond simple friendship..." he stopped to see her reaction but she was just staring at him with those empty eyes.

"So, she's your girlfriend, right?" Ran said with tears running down her cheeks.

Shinichi looked at her: He didn't want to lie to her.

"Yes, she is my girlfriend...". He said and Ran felt her heart break in two. Shinichi saw it in her eyes and felt pain in his chest.

"How are you so sure that you love her?" Ran looked at her in confusion and asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe what you feel for her is just any simple feeling that you have mistaken for love!".

He knew that she was getting all her anger and saddens out, so he said gently.

"I don't know how or when it happened, but I just know that I have fallen in love with her and I can't live a day without seeing her, I find myself smiling when she said that I'm the best detective she knew, I felt like I'm the king of the worlds, her laugh is like music to my ear, her smile makes my heart beat like pin ball, her eyes calm my heart and mind...that's how I know that I love her with all my heart and soul".

Ran didn't say another thing, Shinichi felt as if she was in some drown, He obligingly said.

"Ran, listen." He said, after a bit, "Even if I don't have the feelings, I used to have for you, you're still my friend. You're still the childhood friend I care for so much. I only hope that you will still consider me a friend. I called you to tell you not to wait for me anymore and move on with your life. I can't lead you more than this...I just hope that you can forgive me"

Ran didn't answer: The tears she had been fighting down, were now slowly flowing on her cheeks. She got up and picked her bag. Before leaving, however, she glanced at Shinichi.

"I just know that I love you Shinichi Kudo. But you didn't love me back"

"Ran! Wait!" he said, getting up, trying to stop her but it was too late: Ran had already run away.

"I'm sorry, Ran." He said softly, "I'm sorry to make you suffer.. but I had to. I can't give you anymore false hopes"

Shinichi paid for the orders shortly after this and left the coffee shop.


	3. FlashBacks:1: Hell

CHAPTER 3:FALSHBACKS

It was like hell on earth,with the loud screams of police forces,and the sound of shooting echoing through the night,and the sight of the almost all burned building that was until this non just a warehouse. But now it's the house of the devils themselves,it was the hideout of the BO itself.

Bullets were flying back and forth,up and down between the BO members and FBI agents.

There was some FBI's that managed to get into the building,so there was shooting even inside the building. Shinichi and Jodie and Akai who turned to be non other than Okia Subaru were inside the building. Shiho didn't come,well she wanted to but Shinichi didn't let her risk her life,so he told her to stay Agase's house after she took the temperamentally pill like him. Of course she protested so he made her sleep with his watch. Before leaving with the FBI he kissed her cheek and whispered "I will try my best to comeback to you Shiho...hopefully alive..."When he reached the door of her room he stopped and said"I love you forever and always".And with that he left with a painful look on his face.

That happened three or four hours ago so she should be awaken by now and he is sure if she saw his face now,she will beat the hell out of him.

So back to the main time as I said the three were at the forth floor of the ten floors old building. They were just shooting at everyone that is dressed in black. After the hole floor was cleared by them they decided to take rest at one of the rooms or halls or whatever it was. They needed this rest so they can move on because they were heavily injured...

Akai was shot at his shoulder. Jodie was shoot at one of her legs. As for Shinichi he was shot at his arm and his back hurt because a member hit him with an iron pile like the one Gin used to hit him before 'Shit' he cursed under his breath. Even after he became a very good fighter after he somehow managed to convince the SWAN(SWAN means beautiful in Japanese...I got it from one piece)to train him. Don't get excited because he calls her that way just in his thoughts or when she is not around. And with even that hard training he still didn't save his ass from the bullets.

As he remembered Shiho he opened his phone and called Hakase to make sure that she is still save.

"Moshi moshi. Agase residence".said Agase.

"Hey Agase it's me Shinichi".

"Oh Shinichi-kun are you okay or you didn't arrive at their place yet?".Agase asked

"We are fighting them now and we are this close to beat them once and for all. I called to ask if Haibara or Miyano is okay,is she save?".Shinichi asked with worry evident in his voice.

"Well two hours ago she came out of her room,she looked very angry. And she said that she is going to do something important and left half an hour ago.".Agase said.

"What!?and you just let her go out just like that!.Maybe they found her and..."He couldn't complete the rest as his heart beats painfully against his chest.

Akai and Jodi noticed his panicked state. They looked at each other then back at him. this is really serious,his eyes lost THEIR color!, and looked like that life left them!.

"Calm down Shinichi-kun,she disguised before she left".Said Agase in defense for himself.

"Didn't she tell you were she was going to?"Shinichi asked rather firmly.

"No she didn't but I heard her mumbling something about help and you and dead then she said 'I am not scared anymore' or something like that".Agase said while remembering what Shiho said.

Shinichi frowned what the hell did she mean by those words. He tried to put them in a sentence but it didn't mean anything. But when he put every word of them in matching sentence it struck him as what he dreaded was said and done by her.

What she meant by those words is "I will help you Kudo-kun or you will be dead,I will help you even if I died,because I am not scared anymore of them".

As soon as Shinichi knew this he started shouting at Hakase..

"To what direction did she went?!".He yelled which made Akai and Jodie understand that this has something to do with the 'little' girl.

"Why are you shouting?.anyway she went in a FBI car that was in front of the house,she talked to the driver about something I didn't hear then got into the car and left".Said Agase who doesn't has any idea of what was happening.

Shinichi closed his phone and squeezed it so hard that it made a cracking sound. Anger was boiling inside of him.'How can you shiho?' he thought 'how can you do this to me after all I did to keep you save. Why you had to act on your own why why...WHY!?'.

The two beside him sensed the dark and hollow aura that surrounded him .So they asked...

"What happened Cool Kid?".Asked Jodi.

"Why are all gloomy all of a sudden. Did something bad happened to to Miyano?".Asked Akai with concern in his voice.

"She fallowed us" Shinichi replied numbly.

"What!?".The two asked with wide eyes. How was it even possible,there was two guards protecting the house,how could she escape,it is hard unless...

Akai quickly flipped his phone open and dialed a number..

"Yeah? agent John from FBI speaking."Answered the agent.

"It's me shoe".Akai said

"Oh Akai-san what is wrong do you want backup or do you want me to send help?".Asked John.

"No. I want to ask you if you saw a strawberry blonde girl enter or exit the building".

"A strawberry blonde?Hmm...oh yeah she was down here just ten MN ago. She said that she is an undercover CIA agent and went upstairs maybe to the roof".

"Okay thanks for your information's".Said Akai then he shut his phone.

"She is at the roof. An agent just informed me that she said she is a CIA undercover agent.

As soon as he said this there was wind blowing past they got out of their confused state they looked at the entrance then turned to their left. Yeah Shinchi was not there at all. They glanced at each before running behind him.

Shinichi was running up the stairs at full speed,he payed no attention to anything around him,his mind was only focusing on one person.

'Wait for me Shiho. I promised that I will protect you and I will fulfill my promise. I wont let anything happen to you. I cant live without you!'.His eyes were full of worry and fear to the point that they lost their natural color and turned to gray.

luckily for him Jodie and Akai were behind him shooting every criminal that was on his way. They were also calling for him to stop. But like I said he was not paying attention.

When he finally reached the roof door he pushed it with all the power he has. What he saw was what he dreaded the most...

His loved one Shiho was pointing her gun to the most dangerous three in the hole BO,GIN,VODKA,and VERMOUTH. They were talking with each other. Look like they decided to have a final talk.

"Kudo-kun!what are you doing here!?,Run!".Said Shiho with a cold voice.

"So finally your night in shining armor came. It's great now you will die here together!." Gin said with his blood freezing voice.

"Shut up Gin!.I wont let you harm him!never!." Yelled Shiho before she titled her head to Shinichi's direction without loosing eye contact with the three.

"What the hell are you doing here Kudo. Run go and I will block them".whispered Shiho with a low voice.

Shinichi walked to her right side while holding Gin at gun point.

"I wont leave you alone. I promised to protect you and that is what I will do".

Shiho was filled with anger from his stubborn-es so she yelled..

"Are you crazy!.This is your life were talking about here!.Dont mind me,I have nothing to go back to!,but you have. You have Hakase,those kids,and...you have her." Shiho said with cold eyes but her eyes were filled with tears.

Shinichi glanced at her and felt like his heart has been stabbed when he saw her tears flowing down her cheeks. He said softly..

"You also have people waiting for your return like Hakase,the kids and... me. I want you to be save. I want to protect you. I cant live without you or if something happened to you...I cant".Shinichi said with a sad voice.

"Aniki what are we waiting for?.Lets kill them".Said Vodka while aiming his gun at the distracted pair. But Gin lowered it with his hand and smirked.

"Wait until this interesting talk end. I want them to die at the happiest moment of their life".He said quietly while watching Shiho turning to Shinichi.

"Why?If you worried about your antidote it's close to complete. Hakase can complete the rest of it. Now go".Said Shiho in her cold voice .She doesn't want him to get hurt because of her,she doesn't want him to get hurt because...She loves him.

Anger took over Shinichi when he heard what she said. Is this what she is thinking about him.

"What do you mean by that!?I don't care about the damn antidote!.I am here to protect you!You!Not the antidote do you understand that!?.Your more important to me than the antidote!." Shinichi yelled shocking shiho. And of course being Shiho she wont take that easily so she yelled back..

"Why are you doing all this!.You will have your old life back. You return to her!.So just go!Go and leave me alone!."She was fed up and so angry.

"I am doing this because..."He was hesitated,should he tell her now...yes he will,at least let her know about his feelings before their death or hopefully only his death.

"Listen Shiho there is two ways for this night to end it's either we both get out of here alive and the other is that you alone get out alive...I wont let them hurt you e-"He was cut off by Gin..

"Like I will let Sherry stay alive".Gin said with his evil smirk.

"Why cut the lovely scene Gin. We were getting to the good part".Said Vermouth with a teasing voice.

"Shut up Vermouth were here to kill Sherry and if necessary we will kill this detective with her".Gin replied.

Vermouth walked towards Shinichi and Shiho with her gun lowered to her side. Shinichi glared at her and pushed Shiho behind him with his free hand and aimed his gun at Vermouth. Shiho looked at his back in surprise 'He really does care for me' she smiled and pressed her body closer to his back and hooked her arm in his.

Shinichi was shocked of this action but he didn't turn around because of Vermouth. His face was red but the stern look on his face remained.

"Now lets end this once and for all.." Vermouth evilly. She raised her hand and Shinichi prepared to pull the trigger,when he was about to shot Vermouth winked at him which made him confused then in swift of a second she turned quickly and shot Vodka right in his head sending him fast to his death. It was shocking to all others even Gin but he recovered quickly and shot Vermouth at her arm which made her drop the gun. The shock made Shiho let go of Shinichi's hand and stand beside him but the gun in her hand was lowered.

"Damn you Vermouth. I knew that we shouldn't trust you." Said Gin with a hateful voice preparing to shot her again. Shinichi shot him but it just grazes his hip. Gin looked no glared at him and shouted..

"You bastard!. I will send you to the depth of hell with my bare hands!."

"I wont go there before you!."Shinichi shouted back.

"No you will be the last one to die,but first..." Gin glanced at Shiho which made her flinch "You will be first Sherry!." He hissed. As soon as Shinichi heard this his eyes went wide and his body moved towards Shiho who was frozen in fear.

Gin aimed his gun at Shiho and time seemed to be slowly running,Vermouth tried to reach her gun but the pain in her arm didn't allow her to do so.

When the gun shot was heard Shiho closed her eyes 'So this is my end,I am sorry Shinichi..I love you'.But she didn't feel any pain..at all. She opened her eyes slowly and saw Shinichi falling on the ground in front of her,it took her a few seconds to understand that he shielded her from the bullet.

"Shinichi!." She screamed a very loud scream that the people down the building heard her. Two heads shot up as they heard the name.

"Kudo!." Yelled one of the two. It was Heiji

"What happened to him!." Yelled the other from a distant. It was Kaitou KID or Kaito Kuroba.

"I don't know. Lets go and check on him!.' Said Heiji.

"I heard Miyano's voice coming from the roof.".Kaito said then they ran up the stairs at full speed.

Meanwhile at the roof things weren't so good,Shiho was on the ground crying on Shinichi's chest. Gin shot him near his heart and he needed to go to the hospital very quickly. Gin was laughing like a maniac.

"Time to go after him Sherry. Say goodbye." He aimed his gun at her. Shiho wasn't paying much attention to him, her mind or actually her heart was only concerned on her love. She didn't care about what will happen to her anymore,she didn't care about anything or anyone anymore. Shinichi's heart was still beating but she cant help him,not in the situation they are in now.

Vermouth after so much pain reached her gun and shot Gin in his arm before he can shoot Shiho like he did to her. The gun fell from Gin's hand and Vermouth dropped her gun too. The pain was too much for her to take so she fell on the floor holding her hand.

Gin was stronger than her,he endured the pain in his arm and reached for his gun which was not far away from him and when he finally got it he raised his hand to aim at Vermouth but...he didn't notice Shiho who was holding him at gun point then she shot him right in his heart.

"Sherry!" He hissed before falling on the floor,he is dead.

Shiho dropped the gun from her hand and looked down at Shinichi who was breathing hard and bleeding a lot of blood. She didn't know what to do..

"He needs to go to the hospital immediately." Said Vermouth in weak voice.

Then Akai and Jodi came running from the roof door fallowed by Heiji and Kaito and what they saw was a nightmare.

Vermouth was laying on floor bleeding from her arm,Gin and Vodka both dead and next to each other,Shiho was hugging Shinichi with his face buried in her neck and tears streaming from her eyes. They rushed to them or the still alive of them. The FBI agents went to help Vermouth while the western detective and the thief went to Shiho and Shinichi. There was no need to ask what happened.

"Miyano release him so we can take him to hospital" Said Kaito who was trying to release Shinichi from Shiho's surprisingly strong grip. It's clear that she wasn't paying attention, like she was in her own world. Her eyes were dull and empty with tears that looked like they will never stop falling. Heiji and Kaito were trying to free Shinichi from her grip.

"Shinichi your the only one that is left for don't leave me." She sobbed and hugged him even harder.

The only thing that brought her from that state was Shinichi's very weak voice..

"Sh-Sh-Shiho."

"Shinichi!." She said with a loud voice because of both shock and happiness.

Shinichi opened his eyes slowly and looked at her in the eyes then said..

"Are you o-okay?." Shiho was very surprised and shocked;he is the one who got shot not her and he is asking if she is okay!.What is wrong with him today. She couldn't talk from happiness so she just nodded her head with a small smile. Tears of relief running down her face.

Shinichi smiled and said "Dont cry,you know I hate to see cry. Smile more like this okay?." He asked before passing out again. Shiho thought that he died. She looked down at her hand which was soaked with her and his blood. She begun to cry again and embraced him even harder to her chest ..

"Dont leave me alone Shinichi!.Please don't leave m-me a-alone." Was the last she said before she fainted from both physical and emotional pain.

Heiji took this opportunity to take Shinichi from her grip and carry him on his back then quickly run downstairs fallowed by Kaito who was carrying Shiho on his shoulder.

Who is left was the two FBI agents and Vermouth.

"Thanks." Said Vermouth when Jodie helped her to stand Jodie helped her to stand up because she forgave her for what she did to her in the past. Like what they say 'The past is the past'.

"No problem..." Said Jodie waving her hand."..Sorry that we took so long to come,but we had problems in the sixth floor."

"Thanks for helping us to bring them down Vermouth." Said Akai as he put her hand on his shoulder to help her walk.

"It's Chris." Said Vermouth with a smile.

NEXT MORNING:

Ai woke up to find herself in her room in Agase's house. She was confused at first and she was having a very bad headache .Then memories of last night came to her. Gin and the others in front of her ,Vermouth shooting Vodka,Gin shot at her but...her eyes went wide as she remembered everything.

She got up from her bed quickly and winced when her feet touched the floor,she was badly injured in her leg but it was bandaged and her arm too,not just that there a couple of wounds in her other arm and scratches on her face but they were also bandaged. She didn't care much about the pain,she just ignored it and ran down the stairs with one thought in her mind. She remembered how Shinichi protected her from Gin,how he was bleeding...his blood on her hand.

Hot tears fell on the floor as she reached the end of the stairs..'Shinichi!' was the only thought in her mind. She was afraid,afraid that he...left her forever. It was painful,The idea of him never coming back was…too much to handle and that's why she is crying now.

She finally made it to kitchen. Her head still hurts so much. She saw Agase who was making what looked like soup,when he noticed her presence he walked to her with both worried and relieved look on his face. He knee-led in front of her and hugged her.

"Ai-kun your awake!..thank god your okay!.you were hardly injured."He said with happiness evident in his voice,then he released her and looked at her tearful eyes with concern.

"Why are you crying Ai-kun?"He asked while weeping her tears with his palm. She looked up at him while the tears kept running down her cheeks.

"Where is Shinichi?"She asked or actually whispered.

Hakase was shocked that she called Shinichi with his first name but answered regardless..

"He is in coma in the hospital.."He answered with his head down.

As soon as he said this Ai hugged him tightly and cried more tears on his shoulder. Agase didn't know what to say so he hugged her and caressed her back. After a few seconds he heard her muffled voice..

"Take me to him. I want to see him"She sobbed with a muffled voice.

"Okay"Was all he can say.

THE HOSPITAL,ROOM 707:

She was staring at him laying on the hospital bed. He looks like he is dead,there was an mask oxygen on his face,there is a tube in his left hand. But he was still breathing. He is not moving at all not even an eye blink. He was not wearing anything at the top of his body,he was wearing only a trouser,nothing else.

She examined his body and blushed,he was really a handsome man even in his child form. Looks like they changed back to Conan and Ai last night after the battle. Her eyes moved from his face to his torso and she blushed again,he wasn't just handsome but also strong with very well build up body ; because he has visible muscles in his stomach. But her heart filled with sadness and guilt when her eyes landed on his chest. There was a scar on his chest,it was not a big scar nor a very small was shaped like a circle. Obviously caused by Gins shot.

She touched it with one of her hands softly not wanting to hurt him. She then held his right hand in soft grip. She was starting to cry again. How couldn't she cry?. even if she is cold she can't stop the tears no matter how many times she tried...she can't. The man she loved very much was in front of her..not moving at all. Dark thoughts were running through her mind. What if he couldn't get out of this alive?what will she do,she has no reason to live if he left her,he is her first and only love the only one that won her heart the only one that her heart belonged to. Even if he survived (and that is what she is hoping for it to happen)What if he had some sort of handicap. Those thoughts hunted her like when the BO is still exist.

Someone opened the door and she quickly wiped her tears and put on the cold mask again. But her hand didn't leave his. She glanced at the door to see who came in. It was Agase and the doctor and few nurses. Agase looked extremely sad and on the verge of crying. The nurses walked to her and she asked...

"What is wrong Hagase?."

"The doctor says that there is no hope in Shinichi condition and that they will remove the machines from him."

"What!?No!"Ai said as she stood in front of Conan's bed in protective way and blocked the nurses from removing the the tube from his arm.

"Please little girl move out of the way. I am sorry but we cant do anything to save him."

"I wont move an inch from my place until you tell me why is it impossible to save Shinichi!."Ai screamed at them. Tears flowing on her cheeks.'Why!?Why him!?Why he is the only one in this damn hospital that can't be saved!?'That was what she wanted to say.

The doctor sighed and said"He lost a lot of blood and if he didn't make a blood transfer in the next 24 hours he will surely die."

Ai blinked then shouted..

"Are you kidding me!?You want to take the machines just because of that!?Why don't you just make the blood transfer!."

"Here comes the problem young girl. His blood type is very rare and it's hard to find it besides we don't have enough time to search for it."

"What is type is his blood?."Asked Shiho in frustration.'There is still hope' She repeated in her mind. The tears flowing none stop.

"It's AB+ and it's rare in the hole world. Just a few people has that special blood type. Unforunetlly he is one of them."

Shiho stayed silent. She was thinking 'AB+ who will have that damn blood type?' She glanced at Shinichi 'Of all the people why you should be the one to have this blood type. Why this is happening to us!'. She almost lost all hopes when something clicked in her mind...her birth certificate!.

While she is still in deep thinking the nurses passed by her and when one of them tried to take the tube out of Shinichi's hand Ai held her hand in a firm grip and glared up at her with her cold eyes,there was something like blue fire in her sky blue eyes. The poor nurse was frightened by Ai's glare so she took a few steps back.

Ai then looked at the doctor with determined eyes and said..

"My blood type is AB+.Give him my blood."She said as she stretched out her arm...

TO BE CONTINUED...

SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! BUT I AM SORT OF A BIT RATE AND REVIEW!.

SO MUCH DRAMA IN THIS CHAPTER NE?

PS/:I know that Shinichi's blood type is not AB+. But hey it's a fan fiction right?.

And as for Shiho's personality.I mean come on,love can change people right?. Then why cant she change too?

AND LAST PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW!.


End file.
